Once Upon A Time
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: Once upon a time there was a dog hanyou and a not yet miko who met by a chance of fate.


Disclaimer: Me no own Inu-Yasha -sniffles sadly-

Rumiko: damn straight

This is a wierd drabble thingy that one day popped in my head when we were doing L.A. Another drabble desribing the tension between the love triangle of Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Kikyo. Told in a little thing I call school subjects. And in a fairy tale version.

non italicised- Kagome's pov

Italicised- Narrator's pov

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a dog hanyou from the past and a not yet miko from the future who met by a chance of fate. They bickered with each other, hated each other, always argued with each other in the beginning of their long journey, to get the shards if the jewel that the miko had broken. But, over time, they learned to accept each other, and soon fate had let a beautiful blossom bloom._

I stared out the foggy, rain covered window, one hand holding my chin while the other one was tapping a finger impatiently on my desk. There was nothing outside right now to keep me occupied, to keep my mind off of my teacher who was yammering on about decimals, or fractions, or something. I'm not really terribly fond of math. In fact it has been my worst subject ever since I had started my adventures in the Fuedal Era. And even worse, I think that math hates me. Ecspecially geometry, because the triangles and such remind me of a love triangle that I wish I could forget.

"Ms.Higarashi!"

I yelped and jumped and flinched all at the same time as my teacher's voice suddenly rang through my ears, along with the slam that her ruler made when it made contact with my desk. My ears which were once filled with silence had now been filled with ringing bells. Big ringing bells. _Loud_, big, ringing bells.

I looked up at her sheepishly. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back with us," my teacher snapped at me angrily. Then her expression softened. "What's going on with you Kagome? You were once my star pupil and now you're a falling star and always seems to be out of order. What's happened to you?" I shrugged my shoulders slightly. My teacher gave me a look that read 'I pity you, you really pitiful girl'. "Well, hurry and pull yourslef up and stop daydreaming. We have a math test this Thursday." I sighed and nodded and gave her a look that looked more like a scolded child than a yelled at teen. My teacher shook her head in dissapointment and walked back to the front of the class. She was actually pitying me? Well teach, you try having to go 500 years back in the past, trying to collect this tiny jewel fragments that a creepy dude in blue eyeshadow and other hedious monster wants!

And to top that all off, try having to travel with an obnoxious, rude, over possessive and cranky dog hanyou! The same sweet, kind, hot, and smart (hey, he does have his moments) dog hanyou that's creating all of these daydreams that are disrupting my normal school girl life.

_Once upon a time there was a dog hanyou and a miko that had fallen in love. They didn't notice at first, but soon it had happened. The beautiful blossom that had bloomed was a delicate flower called love. Out of that flower came a small bug that bit both the dog hanyou and the miko. They soon were smitten with each other, but could never admit it._

That same arrogant jurk who I love so dearly. That one who had secretly captured my heart. Yes, he secretly had. I could not bear to tell anyone else, ecspecially him. Not one single soul is to know about this, except for my diary. It can know and does know. Otherwise, no one must know!

For I fear that if I admit it, the love shall never be reaturned. I fear that his heart belongs to another. Another being, another person, that is not me. Well, actually...

She is me.

_Once upon a time, the dog hanyou from the past was in love with a miko from the past, when he didn't know the miko from the future. But then they were tricked by an evil hanyou to hating each other to the bone. Still, the dog hanyou has some type of feeling for her, and sometimes would follow her like a lost puppy._

Thank god, my teacher said that she is stepping out of the classroom for the period. Yes! Free period. Now my daydreams won't be bothered and/or interuppted by her. Now where we all again? Oh, yes now I remember.

I was talking about her. The girl that is actually me. Or I'm actually her. I don't completely know, it's way too confusing for me to comprehend. People say that I am her reincarnation, that we look alike, but we are nothing alike.

I have my own soul.

She…er, doesn't…really…

The other girl is dead. Well, actually, she's the walking dead, brought to life with clay and the dirt and ashes from her grave. She had shinidamachu that follow her around and steal the souls of dead woman to animate her. Frankly, that actually disgusts me! Those poor woman's souls can't go to heaven to reincarnate. Sometimes I really object the fact that I am her reincarnation. Sure, I may _kind of _look like her, but other times I say no to that. I don't look a single thing like her. Not one little thing.

_Once upon a time, there was a dead miko. She'd take the souls of dead woman to give her body the breath of life, without thinking about the souls of the others. Some people had called her a holy miko, others called her a murderer. What would you call her?_

My dear dog hanyou is in love with her. He doesn't love me, he wouldn't love me, he _couldn't_ love me. I know what he wants to do. Once we defeat Naraku, the evil hanyou, he wants to use the Shikon No Tama to drag himself to hell alongside with her. But why would he do that? I had heard him say that he would avenge her by killing Naraku so she could rest in peace, but absolutely nothing about going to hell with her! That girl tried to drag him down with her once, but thankfully I had saved him. She had bound me to a tree and made me invisible to Inu-Yasha's eyes. That undead woman embraced him in front of me and even...

...kissed him...

I mean, I've only kissed him once before, but that was only to free him from his youkai side...

_Once upon a time the dog hanyou's human blood got whished aside by an evil being, making his youkai blood take over. The evil woman who did it wanted him to be her slave, destory everything in his path. But the miko called for him, telling him how much better he was as a hanyou. She sealed his fate with a kiss and freed him._

I feel like we're in an actual triangle. The other girl and I are at the bottom two corners, while my love is at the top, stuck in between us, unable of who to pick. Oh, it's obvious actually who's he's going to pick. Her, because...like she had said to me before...

He had met her and fallen in love with her first. He only met me after. And I bet, that if he were to ever say 'I love you', to me, it would only be because I look like her to his eyes. But, other than this, we have more love problems in our love life.

_Once upon a time, the dog hanyou's group met up with a wolf youkai's group. The wolf youkai fell in love with the miko from the future soon after kidnapping her, and declared her as his mate. The dog hanyou's blood boiled furiously every time the wolf youkai flirted with his miko._

You know, I've heard of a love triangle. But, actually, in my life, I have a love hexagon. Yes folks, a love hexagon.

It starts with the other me, to my love, to me, to the wolf youkai, and to the female wolf youkai who loves the other wolf youkai. It's all so confusing, sometimes it makes my head dizzy and I just want to collapse on to the ground and have all thoughts erased from my head.

Conpletely peacful and head cleared of thoughts.

One day, the houshi in our group, Miroku, noticed my troubled face (since I was having troubled thoughts) and then everyone also noticed except for my love, for he had gone off somewhere (probably off to see his precious clay pot). Then they were all suggesting ideas for how I could relax.

Miroku talked on and on about some Buddihst mediation. He said that I would just sit somewhere comfturable and quiet, having my mind cleared. So I tried it with him. To my surprise, it actually worked! I was feeling as light as a feather and really relaxed. Until, a certain hand went creeping up my backside. I went to Sango.

Sango's idea of relaxing really was her whole youkai slaying deal, since she was a youkai taijiya. She said that she enjoyed ridding of the bad youkais so villagers could live in peace. But I don't think killing youkais really calms me down. So then Sango suggested that we'd go to the hot springs that were near Kaede's village. It was perfect; until Miroku ruined my good mood again by sneeking a peek on us.

My last chance and hope was Shippou. The little kistune didn't really know how to relax, but he could keep my mind off of the dog hanyou. So we started to draw with the paper and crayons I brought from my time. This time the mood wasn't ruined by Miroku. It was ruined by _him._

_Once upon a time, there was a evil hanyou that went by the name of Naraku. Created by hate, jealousy, and rage, this hanyou was the cause of everyone's miseries. Naraku loved to make people his own puppets and turn them against their friends and family. He was the dog hanyou and miko's mortal enemy._

It was true, Naraku had came. But he had the other girl with him. She was unconsious and in his arms. My love came bounding out after him, waving his huge sword around like a maniac and yelling at Naraku to let go of her. Naraku snarled at him and refused to let her go. After a long battle, the girl had woken up and my love did the most worst possible thing he could ever do.

He pledged his love towards her and promised to go the hell with her.

Not able to deal with it, I ran home, ignoring the protests from my team mates.

This always happened.

The dog hanyou would always do something or say something to her and I would go home and mourn and cry and sulk about it, knowing that those tears were worthless. A few days after I had left, he would come for me. The bad part about this though, was that he didn't realize.

_Once upon a time, the dog hanyou would always go after the other miko, even though he loved the miko from the future. It cause the future miko pain, for the dog hanyou thought that she was fine since she never shed a single tear. Yet when the future miko is back safe in her bed, many tears finally get shed._

He never realizes how much he hurts me.

My commrades can easily see the pain in my eyes, and bark at my love until he snaps and runs away from their nagging to go see her. Even so, I still love him. I can't deny it, I love that dog hanyou so much. Even if he had mistakened me for her in the beginning, I still love him. I cannot help it. But what am I too him? What does he see when he looks at me?

A jewel shard hunter that looks like her, is that it? Nothing but a wannabe Kikyo that can see jewel fragments, that's all.

_BRIIIIIING_

I opened my eyes as the bell suddenly rang. Had I fallen asleep while these thoughts clouded my mind? Probably. My teacher just walked back into the classroom, a tall stack of papers in her hand. She smiled an evil smile that meant only one thing. My classmates all groaned.

"Good news everyone. We will know be having a pop quiz, since you all got a free period," she announced happily. Everyone's groans went louder, which made her smile wider. "Nice to know that you're all eager. Take one and pass it back." My teacher started to pass out the papers. I mentally groaned. Just then, for a mila second, I saw a flash of red zoom in and out of the window's vision. I also noticed that the rain had stopped pouring outside. I smiled, even as the girl in front of me passed her pile of papers. I took on and passed the rest back. A pencil in one hand, and my chin in the other, I thought about how now I couldn't wait for school to end.

_Once upon a time, there was a dog hanyou from the past and a miko in training from the future. They both were in love with each other deeply. Even though they faced many obstacles, from an undead woman, to a possesive wolf youkai, and even to a evil hanyou that wanted to kill them, they stuck by each others sides. From the momen they met, to the moments that he cared and protected her, all the times that she reaturned the favour, every moment, every realization..._

_...created a bond that no one can break._

* * *

-sniffles- That last part choked me up, seriously. I got the idea for the last part from a pic I once saw. I really love the couple of Kag/Inu, and I wanted to do something about it. Finally I did. And I'm really proud of this, so much fluffiness! Yet so much sadness. don't know why I added that whole math bit there. I guess it's because I can totally translate to Kagome. 

I hate math and math hates me.

Please comment, and no flames!


End file.
